


To Whoever Decided That The Field Meets The Sand,

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Also Bart's a Jedi how fun, Also I kinda alluded to Anakin and Padme at the end lmao, Also I wasn't sure if I should tag M/M or not because Bart's a hermaphrodite, And Jaime's biologically a female, Bart is Bar Torr, Big F, He has a vulva and carries eggs, How funny, Jai-Met is Jaime, Jaime's still a Reachling, Just not very scarab-y, Kinda?, Like a Reachling lmao, M/M, No affiliation, Oooo second work, Other, Quik like Quick, RIP, Smut again I'm sorry, They're both aliens, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia?, bart's a Quik which is a very funky idea, bruh, i was too tired to come up with a new name, its like an alien species I made up, nah fam no underage shit this time, not really but sorta, so kinda?, though he was taken as a child to be one haha, totally not overused, uhh...yeah, we're big leagues now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "Isn't this forbidden?""What?""Us loving each other? You loving me?"..."So our love is forbidden? What we feel is forbidden?""Never, Jai-Met. Never. Just...unconventional..."
Relationships: Bar Torr/Jai-Met, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Kudos: 6





	To Whoever Decided That The Field Meets The Sand,

Jai-Met shivered, and he felt Bar Torr tense beside him, one of the Quik's red hands gently patting his chitin belly, his blue exoskeleton raising in goosebumps to the gentle stimulus.

The small Quik was a beautiful little thing from an enslaved planet, stolen against his will by the Jedi to be trained as a guardian of the galaxy from before he could walk, and it made Jaime ache despite hating his home, his Hive, where he was expected to lay there and allow any other Reachling to stuff him full of eggs.

But he had escaped, and met Bar Torr, and now they were in the field, safe from Jedi and Reachling rule, no matter how temporary that safety was.

"Isn't this forbidden?"

"What?"

"Us loving each other? You loving me?"

"What, because I'm Jedi? Ha! We both know I wasn't made Jedi of my own free will."

"That's true, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Being Jedi's your life."

"The life that I was forced to lead, yes. But I chose you, Jai-Met. You're who I chose, not the Jedi."

"And yet, you don't leave the Jedi?"

"I'm Jedi, and Jedi cannot simply stop being Jedi. I...I love my Master, at least, my old one. And not in the way I love you, Jai-Met. But he trained me since I was a Youngling, and to leave would be a great dishonor, as he is very old and plans to give me his position in the Council. Saving the galaxy is more important than love, sadly."

"So our love is forbidden? What we feel is forbidden?"

"Never, Jai-Met. Never. Just...unconventional. Now no more sad thoughts, only love, and what you call 'kissing.'"

Jai-Met laughed as Bar Torr easily swung a long leg over him, straddling his waist and setting a hand on his chest for balance, and he sighed happily through his giggles as he was kissed deeply, the Quik eagerly pressing into his smooth, lipless mouth as red hands dotted in white freckles stroked the top of his exoskeleton, making a strange coo leave his mouth as he was kissed harder. 

Jai-Met eagerly pushed Bar Torr's Jedi robes off of his crimson body, and then his own clothes followed, leaving them both bare in the field, flower buds pressing against them as the peaceful planet's moons above gave them the light required to see each curve of each other's bodies, the purple sky stretching on for what seemed like forever.

"Kiss me, again."

Jai-Met begged, and he heard Bar Torr laugh, kissing his neck over and over hungrily, trying to instinctively find a mating gland that didn't exist on a Reachling's body. 

Their lips —well, Bar Torr had lips while his face was relatively flat— melded together again as Jai-Met slid a hand down, and the Reachling dipped his fingers into his vagina, Bar Torr gasping against his neck as the Quik's own sexes were stimulated by the back of his hand.

Quiks were, despite being beautiful creatures, very confusing. 

Or maybe, rather simple. 

The word still is strange to him, an ugly word in a language neither of them speak, but it seems to fit Bar Torr perfectly.  
"Hermaphrodite."  
Is both, and yet, can make nothing at all. 

It sometimes made him laugh to think about how Bar Torr could impregnate himself via asexual reproduction, but then it made him feel awfully jealous because he would never be able to be impregnated by Bar Torr, would never have his eggs fertilized by the Jedi that was owned by his own people because, despite what Bar Torr said, their love was forbidden.

Bar Torr loving was forbidden.

"Mmm, yes, lower."

Bar Torr panted into his neck, and Jai-Met whimpered, quirking his hand so that it brushed against Bar Torr's penis.

Jai-Met quickly settled another finger against the opening of his vagina, waiting for a few seconds before he further stretched his body, and he jerked his thumb up to rub against his clitoris before Bar Torr shooed away his thumb and rubbed it for him himself, using those long, red fingers that felt so, so good, the Force threatening to flow from Bart's fingers with how aroused the smaller alien was.

"Fuck me. Please."

"We both know I can't do that."

"You can, just don't ejaculate from your penis."

"I ejaculate from both of my sexes, dear."

"Then don't ejaculate inside of me. Or just use my anus, I don't care; I want you inside of me."

Jai-Met pleaded, sliding his hand from between his thighs, and he felt Bar Torr's penis press against his vagina, desperately wanting entrance. 

"As long as you don't ejaculate inside of me, I won't be impregnated. I'm not even on my egg cycle, so please, fuck me."

"I'm scared that I'll hurt you, Jai-Met."

"You won't. Nothing bad will happen."

Jai-Met felt Bar Torr start to press inside of him, and he felt his eyes roll, his legs spreading to further invite the Jedi inside of him as he snuck fingers into Bar Torr's own vagina, a moan leaving his lips as the Quik bottomed out inside of him, their hips easily starting to roll.

"You know, love."

Bar Torr began, lazily tracing shapes into his chest, and Jai-Met looked down, the both of them lying in the field and staring at the sky.

"There was a young Jedi boy that took his forbidden love to this field, where they made love as well for the first time. It is a secret tradition to do so."

"And what happened to the Jedi and his love?"

Sad yellow eyes bore into his own.

"They both died slow, painful deaths, years apart from each other."

There was a beat of silence before,   
"Will we die?"

"Of course."

Jai-Met gave a weak smile, shaking his head.

"I know that. But will our love be the death of us?"

"Not of you, dear. For only one of them died satisfied."

"Oh? And was it the Jedi or his love?"

"Neither."

**Author's Note:**

> 😎😎😎😎 heck yeah. Alien porn. No thoughts, head empty. Glad to write a Bluepulse work lmao 😎😎😎😎


End file.
